Vinnie
Vinnie is a large and aggressive North American tender engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He competed in the strength competition, and caused trouble for Philip while he was at the events. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Vinnie was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show, and he and the other engines were shipped to England by a ferry. However, the ship made a stop on Sodor by mistake, and Vinnie and the other engines had to get back on the ship almost as soon as they had got off. As the international engines got back on the ship, Vinnie bumped Thomas out of the way, who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show with him and the other engines. At the Great Railway Show, Vinnie was making his way through the yard, when Philip nearly bumped into him. Although Philip apologized, Vinnie insulted him and told him to keep out of the way, before puffing over to the yard where the strength competition was being held. Vinnie competed against Hiro, Shane, Frieda and Henry, but the outcome of the event and the winner were never revealed. Philip later bumped into Vinnie again while trying to get Thomas' attention. Irritated, Vinnie chased after Philip and ran under a coal hopper that Carlos had been using, causing coal to pour down on top of him and covering his smokebox in coal dust. Infuriated, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard as the shunting challenge was underway and bashed into him, cornering him near a turntable. Vinnie intended to push Philip into the turntable well, but Thomas and Ashima coupled up to him and pulled him away, allowing Philip to escape. Vinnie pulled forward, causing Thomas' chain to snap and sending him rolling over the points and crashing into an electricity pylon, which fell on top of him. Vinnie was left screaming for help when the pylon collapsed, and was not removed from the wreckage until the Great Railway Show ended and he returned home. (''TVS; The Great Race) Personality and Traits Vinnie is rough, aggressive and highly competitive, willing to do whatever it takes to win no matter what it takes. He has an explosive temper and can be easily provoked, going on a rampage if he is angered enough. He also has a low opinion on smaller engines, calling them derogatory names such as "shortie" and "shrimp" at any given moment. Because of his spiteful attitude, Vinnie has built up a reputation for being a bully, and hardly any of the engines get along with him as a result. Technical Details Basis Vinnie is based on the Canadian National Railway's U-4-a 6400 class. These 4-8-4 steam locomotives were used on passenger services in southern Ontario and Quebec due to a lack of coal reserves on the railway. One member of this class, 6400, hauled George IV and Queen Elizabeth during their royal tour of Canada in 1939. This engine has been preserved at the Canada Science and Technology Museum. Vinnie's number comes from the Grand Trunk Western #6407 of the U-4-b class. The real engine which carried this number was scrapped in 1959. Vinnie is also partially modified for use on British standard gauge railways; his tender is fitted with buffers, yet he still retains his knuckle coupler. However, his knuckle coupler has a small knob which allows rolling stock with screwlink couplings to couple up to him. Livery Vinnie is painted in the Canadian National Railway's royal blue and grey livery with yellow lining. His boiler is painted grey, while the rest of him, excluding his undercarriage and smokebox, is painted royal blue. He carries his name and number on red plates in gold writing on the sides of his smokebox and running board respectively. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials: * The Great Race (not named) Trivia * Vinnie's home country is currently unknown. Although the U-4-as were built in Canada, his number comes from a locomotive built in the United States. Furthermore, his Meet the Contender video shows the American flag, and he speaks in an American accent. * In real-life, Vinnie would be too large for the British loading gauge. * Vinnie is referred to as "Racing Vinnie" in all of the merchandise of him, but he never competes in the race during the special. Merchandise Gallery References Category:Thomas & Friends-exclusive characters Category:Great Railway Show Category:Other railways Category:Visiting engines Category:American engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-8-4